


澡堂

by metavania



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metavania/pseuds/metavania
Summary: 论洗澡不要带针





	1. Chapter 1

洛斯坐在回音堂的舱室里，她请复仇女神点燃了过冬量的火，昔日潮黑的舱室煌煌敞亮。但舷窗外回音堂的永夜和秘源之风，有点让她喘不过气。  
许许多多的声音重归了洛斯体内。明明她那么快乐，就和闯进大使馆的鸟儿们一样，但洛斯却不是很开心。她狂乱地在书桌上写曲子和歌词，纸张有些半垂下桌沿，有些被凳角踩在地上。她的泡泡袖和脚趾间都沾了墨水。

事实上，阿德马利克的死亡虽然解放了她，却让她走向了另一个极端。她那一部分刚感到空虚，许多声音就迫不及待灌满了那个空洞，搞得她像瓶蓄势待发的香槟，满脑子音符和旋律。

她必须把注意力放在正事上，但她今早就把队里的物资分配完了，也没和船员们去玩具商家用餐。

——事实上，她新做了一个正式的决定，这也是她沉迷谱曲的原因。像听到新歌的画家、过了截稿期的写手们一样，从不按部就班，洛斯在每段情绪爆发后，才能滔滔不绝，偶出名作。

将成新神、完成驱魔的她，讽刺地处在最堕落的时刻。

洛斯没给鹅毛笔盖上盖，把墨水滚得满桌子青蓝色，她抱起光溜溜的双腿，仰头枕靠在椅背上。

“想不到我真把失恋当成灵感来源了。三流歌手才这么做，你说过的吧，拉斯洛。”

嗯，现在用“失恋”来形容太急了，虽然洛斯在五天前就计划好，假如他们都还能活到最后，就与两位暧昧对象分手，一个人旅行。刚才的戏演的很成功，精灵和王子都被摆了一道，只顾着发火，都留给了洛斯充足的离开理由。

洛斯不会狡辩说，她没在利用这两人，也不会立牌坊、扯自己童年害死过父母，烧倒教堂啥的，扮演一个注定孤独的猪蹄子——既然付出真心，就没什么后悔的，这就是她的恋爱观，再说，那两个问题情人对她的感情也一言难尽，或许他们俩才该试试，说不定该死的般配呢。

洛斯苦笑。在脑中声音建议下，她划掉了上边的音符方案，填上最后一个小节符号，终于，大致的主旋律和副歌已经完成了，洛斯脑海里的各式乐器上也微调好了。接下来，连哼都不用哼，洛斯只头疼该怎么写词，也许请费恩这种理性派来填，会有刷新歌坛的突破性效果——毕竟，他在情感观上和自己最接近，谁又会猜到这首歌的真实蓝本呢？

“乓”。一声猝响让洛斯回到舵声里，紧接，她的大腿缝感到墨水的冰凉。

通灵的小黑猫蜷缩在她腿上，喵喵叫着，洛斯抓狂了：这小东西居然打翻墨水，她看回桌子，稿纸上盖满了蓝乎乎的猫爪爪。

“别怕，我心里存的副本多的是。”洛斯抱起它，与犯错的黑猫鼻尖互蹭，那猫咪瞬间变回雄赳赳气昂昂的样子，从她怀里跳到角落的排泄物里。

“该死。”她还是生气地抽了抽鼻子，“你不是我的灵魂眷属吗？你不是很聪明吗？为什么要拉脏东西。”

小黑猫反刍，把一坨复仇女神号尾仓的鲷鱼呸在地板上，好像要给洛斯吃，便化为源力绿色粒子，回到了洛斯体内。“跟红色小蜥蜴一样呢。”洛斯只能提溜出桌底下的小簸箕，把鱼骨头和猫粪都扫光，回头看，她和猫都把房间弄成青蓝一片了。

——她自己也是。先去洗个澡吗，趁大家还没回来。洛斯端好洗漱三件套和一件便衣，向走廊踱去。

复仇女神号的澡堂来历可不简单。一开始，大家会轮流去达莉斯的浴缸，但麦乐迪在最近十天招了许多舵手，轮流洗就有些不卫生和不伦理。神醒者们总说时间不对。  
本来，五年都不洗澡在绿维珑也算正常的，但有洁癖的王子和日常涂膏的加雷斯可抱怨了好久。麦乐迪只得和复仇女神沟通，让她把封闭的贵宾舱改成了卫生的冲澡间，接上了达莉斯房间的供水管道。只要锅炉房的煤炭没用完，大家都能洗热水淋浴了，这可是一般海员享受不到的待遇。兜售香精的阿米拉从此大赚一顿，便发扬资本，开始卖瓶装果味牛奶。

不知哪个有钱的加铺了瓷砖，在有限的上层船板下，设立高高的男女隔间。“就像回到了我的玉液池。”猩红王子如是评价。

花里胡哨。对讨厌热水的洛斯来说，河边小溪啥的更方便，澡堂只是个能擦身子的地方而已。洛斯推开了澡间的栏们，蒸汽从半漏的蓝布帘子里滑出来，那边是白炽灯的亮光，有人在里面吗？洛斯像人鱼脱鳞一样褪去戏服，把它揉进更衣间的储藏篓里，地板刚抹了肥皂水很滑，她小心翼翼地走向第三排喷头，雾气中浮现出一个瘦而玲珑的白影。

洛斯怕打滑，慢悠悠弓腰揭起帘子。从她开始，顺前数的第三个喷头下，水雾缓缓蒸起，揭开一双踮弄着的小腿。

洛斯眯着蓝眼睛，上抬的视线扫过紧致的股沟、比怀孕的母兽还要妖冶的腰线。“啪啦”，洛斯的大拇指摁破了一个泡泡，微响惊动了精灵，让她遮住优美的腋，垂下刚在揉弄黑发的皎白双臂。

“洛斯？没想到啊。你会来这里洗澡。”

她好像不记得白天的事，从水雾中婀娜甩了个媚笑。洛斯在野外见过很多精灵尸体，几乎只遮三点的树叶、尤其凹凸的肌肉，使他们裸体的形象很容易被人想象出来。但希贝尔的裸体高挑，肌肤圆润洁白，不像一般精灵给人野性粗粝的印象。她一看就很懂得乘凉。双臂上，刺身犹如游动的虫豸般，令洛斯有些痒，垂下头去，那胴体是猎杀造化的尤物。

“噢，对不起。”

抢在洛斯害羞之前，希贝尔先遮住自己微微隆起的乳房。希贝尔向来无所谓裸露，她的衬衫不扣紧，一滴晶莹的汗总沿乳沟，流进前扣式蕾丝胸罩深处，常吸引男人的目光。她却有种“猎物进入领地”的得意洋洋感。

“嘿，希贝尔。”洛斯只是机械地打了个招呼，向见到所有认识的人那样，“你去玩具商家吃过了吗，大家都没回来呢？”

“——我就随便搞了点路边的肉吃。呵，那玩具商比我还阴阳怪气，我最受不了这种人。”

洛斯也平淡地拿了木凳和盆坐在希贝尔旁边，她似乎不喜欢淋浴，搭了块毛巾接水擦起来。与精灵相比，洛斯的肉体丰腴多了，她那顶端红彤彤的乳房如饱满的浆果一样，其下高腰款式法袍肋红的一圈。她每次抬弄肢体，都像热火旁的舞蹈夸张灵动，擦敏感部位的幅度，好比把自己的身体当做乐器拨奏。

“洛斯……是我的……”猩红没说完的气话在希贝尔脑中响起。

平时火辣的希贝尔，没敢直抒自己的动情。那晚，洛斯和王子走下船舱的一幕刺痛她的手指。她也找了板凳，坐的和洛斯一样高，情不自禁地问她：“你能谈谈你和王子的事吗？”

洛斯终于吞了口唾沫，搓澡巾停在背的一半：“……我知道你还说你不在意……可是，希贝尔，我真的已经和……”

“——不、别说……我是指，你跑题了，我在说今早的事。我帮你教训了他，给那小子活活三下。哈，真后悔你没见到他的孬样。他还有种在我们中拿剑盾，冲最前面。”

希贝尔越说越冲，豪迈地笑着，眼睛小小地斜向洛斯，沉默后，支吾道：“亲爱的，你擦背遇到困难了，让我来，行吗？”

洛斯没有像往常那样欢笑着降低音调，她只是严肃地点点头。希贝尔挪凳子，坐到她乳白厚嫩的背面，从后颈开始往下搓起，她的脂肪一弹一弹地。

“你的歌真动听，这首……”就好像在岛上，两人牵着手席石对坐那样，希贝尔哼唱歌谣，“哈，这才是你没弹完的那曲吧。我想，教给你这首的‘声音’生前是个顾家的人。”

“……那是我自己创作的。”

“噢……是吗……不好意思，不过我不收回评价哦。”在洛斯背上越来越放肆的希贝尔，忽然放慢手指。

“没什么。吓了一跳把？我也会创作曲子。”

希贝尔的一波接一浪的揉搓，越来越有种推拿的娴熟感：“没什么。‘声音’们不更好吗？让你的灵感锦上添花……”

“不……只是有时有用，更多时候，我的声音没有任何用处。故事的主人才是真的表演者，我该谢他们。”洛斯俏皮地回头朝希贝尔笑一下，转头却没见希贝尔脸上的一缕微红。

希贝尔捏紧洛斯的肩头肉：“灵长的秘源体，正常而言都是这样。”

“什么‘这样’？”

“没有自我的声音。”

“真的？！”洛斯有些狐疑。

“嗯~哼。”希贝尔玩味地吐出承认的鼻音，“准确点，是我们自己的声音完全来自于别人。对你们人类来说尤是。智慧就是一层层筛选平常听到的声音，一开始，是把我们抱出来的父母、婴儿时期的哭声……”

“但愿你这次讲明白点。”洛斯无奈地吐出舌头，耸耸被希贝尔老师抓紧的肩，听她摆弄诗词歌赋五分钟。洛斯虽然听不懂那些比喻，但她明白精灵的理论只限于一种古老有权威的哲学。

可能费恩和净源导师，才能讲清楚脑的运作原理，毕竟，精神蛆虫是那么容易改变人的思想。

“……更甚，有些人还相信多重人格的唬人玩意儿。其实，不论是我的疯狂，还是你的疯狂，和做梦都一个道理。所以，我有时真不明白你烦恼什么。”最后，希贝尔还是直爽地结尾，“我们都没有自己的声音，被他人影响，大家都如杯中酒，一盏秘源的容器而已……可你不同，洛斯，你能容纳更多的炼金式子，成神后更别说，可是最珍稀和缤纷的鸡尾酒了。”

洛斯听过的最蹩脚的奉承，恰恰出自这位绝色刺客、情场杀手。洛斯欣慰的笑了，没跟希贝尔说，便抓起盆倒扣头顶，浇了自己的背，唰啦啦顺带淋了她一身。恶作剧没有惹恼希贝尔，她反而钳起纤长的手指，往洛斯脸上甩泡沫，洛斯打了个哈欠，鼻头喷出好多泡沫，吵着“我还要再接一盆”。不愉快像烟消云算一样，只剩两人的嬉戏。

“该我来给你搓了！”洛斯挽起不存在的空气袖子，用传送术把希贝尔的板凳转了一圈。

将后背留给别人，刺客希贝尔有些不大适应：“我之前就洗好了！”

“我·不·信！你的背那么长，总有搓不干净的角落。”洛斯果然趁大好机会，挠起她的咯吱窝，但她很坚强地闭住嘴巴憋气，没笑出来。洛斯有些厌倦地往下摸，到了腰部，手背传来皮革的触感，她顺着按往希贝尔的大腿根，果然捉中了希贝尔的皮夹。

希贝尔猛地站起来，咣当，被弄松的小码皮带掉下来，从间隙滚出一根针。

“……你洗澡时还带这个？”

希贝尔赶紧捡起针，没让它扎破手，快且细心地塞进绑包里，像打破花瓶的小孩把手别到背后。

“别害怕。我洗澡纯是为了放松，不会对你怎样，”希贝尔深吸一口气，努力装出凛然的微笑，“……你知道，我这个人一向没安全感。”

——她还是这样，没尝过什么鸡尾酒，却大加称赞。

洛斯碧蓝的眼睛周围，挤出盘杂血管，一闪而过的黑色。希贝尔想上去扶，但她见洛斯没有任何痛苦和抵抗，那副邪恶的表情就像天然挂在脸上的……

“为什么。”洛斯往后退，靠在喷头下的瓷砖前，握住一只手臂，落寞地问道。

希贝尔刚往前走一步，洛斯便往左前挪，就是要和她拉开距离，希贝尔只得冷静，立在原地，不然两人得像追杀那样绕空气对峙。

“怎……么了，洛斯？”

“那时候你也带着它。”洛斯斜下头，“——我跟你说，我和王子上了床的时候。”

她还是被逼听到了不愿听的，指甲把手心抓出了血：“我想我说过了，我不在意那件事，我这条命都是从你这手上解脱出来的，你愿意为我而死，那我也是……”

“……呵呵呵……”

然而，回应她热情情话的却是一阵阴冷的笑，没有恶魔附体，洛斯忽然走过去，抚摸她脸上的疤。

“洛斯？”

“那我们说说别的账吧。在黑牛酒馆的时候，”洛斯的手背撩过她俏美的脸颊，从脖子细长的索，最后手掌像弹琴转指那样，洛斯古怪地勾勒她的锁骨，“你说这世上你的‘功夫’无人能及。”

这些抚摸还不到她敏感的地方，却让很有经验的希贝尔也忍不住颤抖，那张她亲尝过、也被别人霸占过的唇线微启，希贝尔每个加深的吐息都能像一阵风，给她润上唇彩。但希贝尔必须学着求饶的恶兽，回答她：“熟能生巧。我还以为我们之前接吻时……不，从我们刚见面，我舔你手臂时，你该见识过。”

“哈哈哈！嗯~我们很合拍！”她销魂的手指突然豪爽起来，搡了下希贝尔的肩膀，便转过头跑到喷头下坐着洗起来， “希贝尔，你知不知道，我以前有很多同伴，我们都出于寂寞才走到一起，我很有眼光，他们的活儿都不错。”

刚才的调情都是恶作剧吗？希贝尔既感到轻松，又不罢休：“我很有自信，比起我来，他们都是寡淡的汤水。”

而她是甜蜜的红糖。但洛斯在她卖弄前说：“没错……但，希贝尔，我发现你好像……和别人不大一样。你的吻甜蜜到……你非常专业。”  
就像拷问斯汀泰尔时的暧昧动作一样。

“……打住，洛斯。你别明知故问，我不想提。”希贝尔逞强说，“过去，我的美丽时一种武器，再过去的过去，它是种耻辱，但现在，也是我过去形象的未来，我只属于你……”

洛斯点点头，“是呀——就像个奴隶。”

希贝尔皱起了眉头，是那个“S”开头的单词，她好像真的被激怒了：“你忘了，我宁愿叫你说太阳花（Sunflower）、海滩(Shore)……”

“和‘暗影王子’（Shadow Prince）。”洛斯无所谓地打趣，仿佛让希贝尔被人迎面一巴掌，“他真是个幸运的男人，不是吗。”

终于，洛斯将当时阿德马利克煽动的话，记得清清楚楚地背诵了出来。这下，敢爱敢恨的希贝尔该看清楚了吧

没想到，洛斯背后诡异地静下来，当她感到颈后传来刺客的喘息时，已经晚了，凳子突然一滑，她的左胸希贝尔尖利的指甲抓住，压倒在湿滑的地面上，两具有差距的肉体贴在水族玻璃的触手那样，因惯性撞到墙边。

“希贝尔？！”

“那混蛋就是我体内的绿水而已，他魂飞魄散的尖叫，像这样。”希贝尔在洛斯一边舔舐洛斯的耳朵，用压到悄悄话的音调，喷出魔怔似的的尖啸，一边恶狠狠地说，“每晚、当我爬回那乌黑箱子里，他都会进来……把我、像这样！”

洛斯的大腿圆软的肉被精灵拨开，她挠着墙站起来，脚刚站住平衡，下面传来一阵酥麻，洛斯不得不呻吟着，胸部压扁在墙上，要跪倒了。

“啊、啊……别……”

但她被希贝尔盯着，一阵阵酥麻刺激她，把她舔舐的脑袋夹紧，精灵的青丝像柳枝一样爬在她的屁股上。

进、进去了……就和希贝尔当时的吻一样，只不过去掉温柔的摩擦和波斯菊的香水味，她分不清股间的热感是没冲干净的肥皂水，还是希贝尔的温度，还是自己肮脏的液体。洛斯的评价没有错，希贝尔舔过尸体的舌头，正激烈地将她私处的记忆夺取和消化，但……不像猩红王子，她的舌是温柔而充满悲凉的，好像让她没有五感的下面尝到了香甜滋味。

洛斯潮红脸，舌头不安分地滑拧自己的唇，热气从最深的喉头涌出，而希贝尔的双手在她的每个敏感部位游走。几天前和她拥吻时，希贝尔就小心地窥探完了洛斯最容易发红发烫的部分。当洛斯终于能喘过气来，将眼睛睁开时，希贝尔的手已经在洛斯的乳尖打转。她被希贝尔强行翻过来，那被精灵像戴胸罩似，双手托得挤挺内并的双峰，便接上了希贝尔林珑的胸部。“不可以。”不顾洛斯的摇头叫唤，希贝尔不住地向前，就这样重新将洛斯压回喷头下。推力按动了开关，希贝尔一手撑在墙上，一手灵巧地在大量的冲水下，戏弄刚才的搓澡海绵。

“然后……他要我给他收拾……像这样……”

大冲量的水滴下，希贝尔就像流泪那样，用海绵揉弄洛斯的花瓣，好像在描摹她的耻骨那样，将所有不是香精的异味都抹捻挑匀了。洛斯低下头夹紧了腿，却反让她的手指更深，两人的温度都抬升。

洛斯可耻地背离了本意，竟然不想要停下了，她本就不擅长抑制激情，可那揉搓的动作竟越来越轻，直到洛斯欲求不满，反要把希贝尔的头压进小腹，后知后觉发现两人的落差……希贝尔已经蹲到地上，肮脏的海绵被漩涡似的水冲到了孔道边，那是副在公共澡堂，捡搓澡闲钱的……卑微姿态。

“但是……我不会像这样的。”希贝尔再也装不开坚强，她那股能抬着洛斯下巴的强硬姿态，连她自己也感到恶心，而支离破碎，她埋头抱着膝盖，藻般的黑发贴在鼻尖，流满钻石般的脸，“我不会去亲你的脚，抱着你，躺在你身边。亲爱的……”

洛斯会的吧，就像以前对自己说“不要杀人”、“冲昏头脑是不好的”那样……蹲下来抱住自己，在她耳边亲昵说“没事的，有我在”。“天呐”只要身边有这样一人，献出这种温柔和忠诚，那就是美妙的恋爱，她也会感受那边的心跳和温暖，让这甜蜜、延续得是一秒就多一秒……

然而。

“可是……你还是爱过他。”

——从对面传来的的最后一句话，将希贝尔的幻想击碎。


	2. Chapter 2

想来是一见钟情吧。

起因是一个小孩被角落里的怪人凶了，爬上洛斯的上铺，要她唱安眠曲。

不幸的是，她当时正在自慰。

那个脚链连在她前的蜥蜴人，害她摔得膝盖痛了一晚，去往欢乐堡的囚船上又没什么止痛药，她就……咳咳，这样来止疼。

为了嘘走小孩，她做了件错事，说她会把那个摇骰子的老太婆拧过来道歉的。

她没能守信。

盯梢的净源导师敲响了换班的舵声，那个细长的精灵此时趴在桶上，想不到她也会休息，虽然还是不跟着大伙。

洛斯打量她囚服下空空的双腿，在男人眼中，她是那种有着黑暗魅力的类型，优雅的仪态在睡时也没松懈，像训练一样，不输上过台的她。

疯狂、孤独，如果要按这些特质找同类的话，船上的秘源术士都不缺。

洛斯只是出于性欲，把她当成遐想对象。

——在这个女人最没防备的时候，洛斯看到了她的某种特质。因为洛斯是天生怪人，所以很容易察觉：精灵不是自己，她有一段作为正常人的时光，她是最纯真的。

所以，被掠夺也没关系吧。洛斯熨在她项圈的视线，如同舔舐一般。她想着，那里套上好看的锁链，是怎么样的。

对哇，也许，洛斯并不是爱被针抵喉咙的人，从来不是。她一直都和精灵的主人是同种货色，说不定两人的音乐品味都出奇地撞呢。

在无名岛上。

阿德马利克嘲笑她，还是老调子，说什么：“都说了，你也有欲望，心中的恶”，所以，他放开了控制，就像跟着明星哼起高潮的前排粉丝一样——与洛斯的喉咙，一起哼着。

他是想奴役洛斯，还是想奴役洛斯的“奴隶”呢？阿德马利克死了，洛斯也不知道了，但她还记得逃离无名岛、恶魔的低语。

“——吾友，你看不出来了吗，你一定看出来了吧。”  
“事情就是这样，小洛斯。你为什么不敢确认呢。”  
“你，只是那个女人的工具。”  
“就算不杀死那个男人，那女人也会跟着你的。为什么不试试呢。”  
“她只是希望有你，把她从这矛盾中解脱出来。”  
“她只是不想一个人面对他。”  
“他啊，真是个幸运的男人。”  
“而你，被骗了，被隐瞒了。”  
“如果当时那个蜥蜴人当了队长，她一定会选他吧。”  
“如果你不合她心意了，她也会像对那个男人一样对你吧。”  
“那种人，和你这个朋友不一样，她是天生的奴隶。”  
“——她只是慢慢觉醒了。”  
“闭嘴。”

只要问猩红王子，她就能清楚吧——希贝尔没唱出的歌词是什么意思。

床上的王子，露出了嗔怒的眼神，然后像是决定了什么，缓缓说。

“只是叫她回来。”

他敷衍着吻住了洛斯，不想让她再开口。

他在保护队友关系吗，还是他对此厌恶呢。

……又或者是，他怕洛斯听到后，他会失去她呢？

跟这种贪心的人有了一晚，还真是狼狈为奸啊，洛斯不能这么想。

心是很遥远的东西，没有精灵舌头的洛斯，就像关在了自己的身体里那样。

但是……如果，希贝尔也能成为她的“蜡烛”好了。那就很方便了。

。。。

希贝尔舔到了那些记忆。

——在澡堂中，她们疯狂地交换着舌。

洛斯的那句话，让希贝尔失控了，她骑在洛斯身上，疯狂地诊断，她体内还有没有恶魔……然后就一发不可收拾了。

“……你……你……”洛斯发出鼻音。

希贝尔是顶级的。她的脸贴得很近，洛斯被堵得闭眼，只能用舌头和温度确认存在。她猫那样的香味舔着洛斯的齿床、牙龈，以及舌头。一点都没有尸臭，她都要把她的嘴唇咬了。她的唇是那么甜蜜，哪怕激烈又充满掠夺性，却一直都很柔软，不会变干变硬。

“……唔……不要……看我的记忆。”

而洛斯的胸部已经涨得饱满，殷红的乳尖挺起来，膨胀着青蓝色的静脉，就像果实和根部。两个巨乳被希贝尔的头分开，从她的乳沟中，母性的气息喷出来，而那已经被希贝尔往下滑的舌头占领。

“哈、你不是……说我很擅长吗。”希贝尔嘲笑着，把一只手放在洛斯的下面抚动，好像要让她的下面也变得青紫，“呵呵、你也没什么、不也是个被恶魔折磨的丫头吗。”

希贝尔将洛斯的软肉掐得一阵红一阵紫，陷下来又抖回去。她手指戳进洛斯的小洞里，因为那里已经开得很大了，根本不用什么逗弄。她像是捻针的姿势，纤细的手指熟悉地抓住了洛斯的肉，虽然很疼，但又带来快感，就像初夜遇上一个精壮的男人，被玩弄得乌七八糟那样。抽插了两三下，洛斯就挺起了小肚子，咬着自己的手指。

“够了，我……不喜欢这样……”  
“那就回应我吧、洛斯、洛斯……就像刚才那样。——如果你不想死的话。”

她发出了拷问。

洛斯似乎很无奈，两双丰腴的腿，先是蹬起小小的脚，好像芭蕾里的高抬那样，环住了希贝尔纤长的腰。她一边扭动了起来一边坐起来，吻住希贝尔刚抬起的脸。

“好……女孩，这才是……你的水平。”希贝尔发出嘉奖，锋利的指甲揪紧洛斯肥软的屁股，揉的东南西北，甚至抠进洛斯的后面，要让她排泄。

好像没有了爱恋和情感的酝酿，只是为了尽可能黏在一起，把自己搞的像蛞蝓那样，只剩下肉的组织，洛斯不断让口水越来越多，一边去希贝尔乌拉乌拉地舔口水，发出喝果汁气泡的声音，一边又不断从喉咙干呕出口水。但越是恶心，希贝尔就越眼睛发歪，乳尖也硬了，她的胸膛不断转圈，蹂躏紧贴自己的那双美乳。

“啊、啊、啊，快！我要尝尝你的味道。”希贝尔发出泼辣到失声的嘶吼，舌头都没好好缩回唇间，就抽离了洛斯的脸颊。“啪”地，洛斯的右半边屁股打出一个手掌印，但她仰头，潮红的脸几乎让她高潮了。

洛斯比希贝尔还急，像条狗一样乖乖翻身，高高在希贝尔的头那边撅起屁股，希贝尔还没摁住，她就迫不及待地坐了下去，疯狂地让自己的阴唇转圈，淫荡粘稠的液体滚得希贝尔的鼻子和香唇一脸，真是场淫乱的化妆啊。然后她自己的私处也被摁上了洛斯的唇，洛斯把整个口都对了上去，她的舌头像毛毛虫吸吮那样，腰肢也跟着摆动。

两人的汗水都蒸出蒸汽，形成薄雾，两人的腰肢交叉，分不清谁是谁的，就像一个长了六条腿的人性昆虫，或者分成两半的噬身之蛇。

舔够了她的下面，就去咬她的脚趾，软糯的脚掌，果核般的脚踝，最后含住整个脚掌，抿和撕扯着，把珍珠般的脚趾像吸奶茶那样唑啊唑啊。在水下，像游泳，一下上、一下地呼吸。两人都是合拍，节奏也很凑合。

但希贝尔的温度更高些，她还用发红又干净的腋下，将洛斯的乳尖活活蹭出分泌物来。

像是嫌脏，希贝尔泵了一撮白油油的香精，两手搓成泡沫，像把自己的下面当嘴唇一样一道、两道、再一根食指点在自己前面的小珠，柔软地转着圈。

而洛斯蹲在淋浴的希贝尔胯下，完整地看完那红嫩艳丽的花瓣，覆上冰淇淋的全过程。她正用自己的前额贴着希贝尔的腹部，把水挡住，让它们流过自己浑圆泛红的肩膀，好让水不把希贝尔下面的香精冲走。

这就是个等待游戏一样，她光是偷窥者，占据着那个近距离的角落，就情难自已地把自己摸湿了，然后她的鼻尖趁着她的人鱼线下滑，希贝尔也慢慢下蹲，配合着她，给她抹上洗面奶，最后抹上脖子、乳头和她自己的下面，都被张开胯部蹲下的希贝尔抹得道道白。

“那家伙……有这样搞你吗？”希贝尔尖锐地嘲笑，“让你像个被口水涂满的礼物一样”  
“被这么搞的是他，他啊，很迷恋自己酒后的精液呢！”洛斯也模仿着体内的恶魔，大摇大摆地说着，“把我的东西和他的精液混在一起，让我涂到他尾巴上做。”  
“第一次就这么干吗？可见你也一样变态呢。”  
“受宠若惊。”

香精在她们的私密处结合，两人就像交尾一样，互相为阴部打着肥皂，四条白皙的长腿交叉在一起。

“和我做爱，不是很美妙吗！”就这样高潮完后，希贝尔踩着洛斯的阴部，然后摁着洛斯终于洗干净的红发，让她发疯地吻着自己的乳房和锁骨，“这就是爱吧！这样，我们就没有秘密吧。女神大人！”

“是啊、是啊……”已经吐不出成型的文字，洛斯沉醉在希贝尔的乳尖，像幼猫那样头都跟着上下舔，“你太完美了……”

“完美？那就来证明吧，亲爱的……”

希贝尔忽地掐住洛斯的脖子，洛斯随即被那力度呛了一声，但手指慢慢变得滑软，指甲也从伤口里拔出。她弯着食指，曼妙地滑到洛斯的下巴下，把那人类媚红、迷离的黑眼睛抬给她。

“跟我在一起吧。”

“嗯哼哼~”洛斯傻笑地点点头，好像没在听那样，舔着红唇仰脖子上去，吸掉希贝尔金色眼睛下的亮光。

她不断吐着口水，把那东西在自己喉头酿了好久。

真的，好咸啊


End file.
